Smother
by Helvetica Black
Summary: He's not all sunshine and smiles. He's not always the bright ray of light that seems so totally opposite to her shadows. There are times that he is pitch black, his darkness so thick that it smothers everything else. [M for a reason!] [Noncon][Definitely NOT for kids!]


**A/N: Well, there IS a warning on the blurb. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

_The first time he came to her bed, he was uninvited and she was asleep._

* * *

He pulled out his gloves and slowly ran a finger across her pale legs, seemingly wanting to wake her, but not placing enough force in his touch to truly awaken. It was a dance across a thin line, and it made a smile lift the corners of his mouth. _Will she open her eyes?_ He asked himself playfully. _Will she?_

He let his finger travel to the spot between her thighs, pressed gently, pulled back, pressed again. It was so soft, even through her blue underwear. He smelled her moisture before he even felt it wet the fabric under his finger. The scent was a musky odor, tangy and a bit tart, all female. It made his cock harden in his boxers. He pulled her underwear down across her thighs and sniffed her sex. Its scent had been driving him mad for so long, and finally it was right here, in front of him, ready to be plundered and pounded and—

He shook his head. It wouldn't do to fire his wad when he hadn't even done more than just _touch_ her. He hadn't even touched himself yet. Spurting without even touching his tool would be worse than masturbating.

He inserted a finger in her sex and she gasped, bucked, pushed herself harder on his hand. He smiled and added a second finger. She made a strangled sound, a sound that scared him for a second because he thought she'd wake up. He stilled his hands, kept his fingers perfectly still and rod-straight inside her, waited for her eyelids to flutter open. When they didn't, he decided to add a third finger and continue his movement. Her sex gripped his fingers like a warm, wet, slippery hand, and he shuddered in arousal as he thought of _that_ wrapped around his cock. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, which only made him smell more of her arousal.

"Damn it," he growled at himself.

He can't wait, not anymore. He had to have her. He quickly pulled his boxers down and hissed as the cold air kissed the head of his cock. When it made contact with her moist entrance, he almost lost it. It was so _tempting_, to just lose it and blow his load and leave without her knowing it happened at all. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to know, to see, to feel, and to _want_ it. With a pant, a grimace and a mental apology, he thrust into her, filling her with one fast, clean stroke. As he bottomed out inside her, he heard her heart rate accelerate.

Her eyes flew open then, wide with shock and confusion. She was a virgin. He felt it in the slow give of her sex, the almost unbearable tightness of her sheath around him, and the scent of blood was a dead giveaway. He waited for her to scream, to yell at him, to push him away (or try to). He _expected_ her to scream and struggle. And yet when her mouth fell wide open, so wide he only had to dip his head to fill it with his tongue, only a throaty moan came out.

"God," she gasped. She quivered around him and got wetter. "Oh, _God_!"

"No need for that," he said, his voice unnaturally guttural. "Just 'Beast Boy' is fine. But I'm not really a _boy_ anymore, am I?" He punctuated his question with an especially hard thrust, and she shrieked. He grinned. "Nope, not a_ boy_ at all."

When she whimpered, he started slamming into her with wild abandon. "Damn," Thrust. "So tight," Thrust. "So warm," Thrust. "So _wet_."

She screamed then, but it was through closed lips, and it wasn't a scream of anguish. It was a scream that came with an especially heavy gush of fluids around his cock.

"I've been dreaming about this for so long," he said between thrusts. "So _long_."

She shook her head and pushed at him, but he held on to her and stabbed into her even harder that before. Every stroke inside her made her gasp. He almost felt the control snap inside her brain, felt that thin thread of calm nothingness she seemed so very attached to, wither to ashes. Her eyes met his, and the hunger in them only amped up the hunger in his.

"Yes!" She snarled at him, feral the way only he could have been. Her hands held on to his arms and just _gripped_. He thought he'd be losing an arm or two. It seemed likely with the sheer intensity of pleasure that showed on her pale face. "Ah! So good! God, yes! Don't stop, Beast Boy! Don't you dare stop!"

"Who said anything about _stopping_?" He growled at her. He didn't like being told what to do. He was usually fine with it: when Robin ordered him to do things, like 'kick this bad guy's butt' or 'clean up your room', he didn't feel so offended. But now, while _fucking_, his cock buried balls-deep inside a girl, hearing her tell him to do things – even if it was something he wanted to do in the first place – enraged him. He pulled out from her lush body, turned her down on her stomach, her back to him.

"Wha—" she struggled, but he pushed her down.

"I want to hurt you," he whispered in her ear. His voice sounding a bit uncertain yet also angry. "For even thinking you can _tell _me what to do in bed."

"What?" she gasped.

He pushed her down and her arms gave away, her face crashing on the pillows.

"You told me not to stop."

"I didn't—" she tried to push back up, and he placed his palm on her back and pushed her back down.

"You did. You told me to not stop fucking you," he growled. "Twice. And it pisses me off."

She laughed then, and remained on her stomach. "Must be the animal in you," she muttered against the pillow. "Like a dog that wants to mount and not be mounted. Why am I not surprised?"

He growled at her. "Just... stay like that for a little while. Just until I calm down."

She shrugged, or at least shrugged as much as a girl lying on her stomach can shrug. "Sure. It's not like I'm going anywhere with you sitting on my butt. Relax."

He frowned, confused by her casual demeanour. "Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you screaming at me? I mean, I basically _raped_ you. I'm_ still_ raping you, come to think of it."

She chuckled, but said nothing.

"No, really," he said. "Why haven't you kicked me out of your room? You're not exactly _powerless_. You could have done it."

"I could have," she agreed. "But I didn't."

He thought about her nonanswer. "So you're saying that you liked... that you _like_ it? That you want me that way?"

"You mean if I want you to fuck me senseless and drill me with your cock so hard I'll see stars?" she pushed her ass at him. "Go figure."

Just like that, there was nothing left in his mind but her.

He grabbed his cock and poised himself at her entrance, but upon seeing the rosebud hole of her ass, decided to thrust into another hole. This time, she screamed, and it wasn't all pleasure. He could have roared.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled at him. "That's not – _ouch!_ That's not my—"

He growled at her. "I _know_, Raven," He thrust like the rutting animal that he was, his hands spanning the feminine flare of her hips, his tongue licking the back of her neck. "I _know._" He rubbed the small of her back. "How does it feel, having me in _there_?"

She hesitated. "It stings a bit. And it feels..." she trailed off

"It feels...?" he prodded.

"It feels dirty."

"Because I'm fucking your shit?"

She shuddered. "Ew. Yes. And no. It's not just that. You're gonna wash yourself before putting it anywhere else, right?"

"Of course. So you were saying?"

"It's not just that I'm—" she gasped when he started pounding into her.

He smirked. "It's not just that you're...?"

"God, just fuck me properly already, will you?"

"You mean you want more?" he teased.

"What? I don't—" she lost all ability to speak when he started really pummelling her ass, his hips slamming against hers, the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoing across the whole room.

* * *

_Most of the time he was the Boy — all smiles and sunshine. When he was the Boy, he was just like everyone else in the team: a kid with superpowers. But sometimes he was the Beast, a creature that wants everything and will stop at nothing to get it. He was both the Boy and the Beast, and the two were not separate entities. Sometimes he was the Beast, sometimes he was the Boy._

_After all, he wasn't called "Beast Boy" for nothing._


End file.
